OneShot Jerina contest Exactly
by Bri-SchneiderMonkey
Summary: Nina needs comforting and only Jerome is there.


Okay I haven't updated this is my second one-shot but this one is for 99angelkitty's Jerina/Nerome Challenge the needed words are **bolded** the flash back is in italics this story is in Jerome's POV I AM a Jerina fan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis If I did MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Jerome's POV (Of course)

Okay Nina you are killing me slowly seeing you with Rutter. Yes I Jerome Clarke am in love with Nina Martin. She has everything I want, her dirty blonde hair just how it flows, her smile, oh god her smile, her beautiful eyes. What happened to Mara you ask? I say Mara who? Okay we are in drama Winkler is assigning partners.

"Okay time for a change, we are going to change partners today." Okay?

"Amber, Mick." This can't be good.

"Patricia, Alfie."

"Wait how come she get Alfie I don't want Mick he is all sweaty and gross." Amber said.

"I get Alfie the Alien lover? I really don't care." Patricia said, annoyed.

"Mara, James" Who?

"Fabian and Joy I guess you two can work together." Then he named everyone else.

"Jerome, Nina." He said last great I get stuck with Nina. Wait Nina! Yes!

"Hi." Nina wasn't her cheery self.

"What's wrong?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Nothing." She said as if she was about to cry.

"C-Can I go to the restroom?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. Martin does anyone else have to go before we start?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"I have to go." I said as Nina left.

"Go ahead Mr. Clarke." He said I walked out of the classroom and ran into something or someone. "Sorry." Nina said a tear fell off her face and onto my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She said. Wait is she serious?

"Come here." I said as tears streamed down her face. We walked over to the stairs at the end of the hall and sat down.

"Tell me what happened, please." I said. I really wanted to know.

"Today was the day my parents you know." She said.

"I'm so sorry N-" I said and she cut me off.

"The truth is they're not dead."

"So you lied to us?" I asked hurt.

"Yes and no." she said, what?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"See this is what happened…" She said before telling me her story.

_Flashback_

_"Nina!" Nina's mom called through the house that an eight year old Nina shared with her parents and twelve year old brother. "Hi mommy!" Nina happily greeted her mother while jumping into her arms, as usual. "Nathaniel James Martin get your butt down here I've been calling you for centuries!" Nina's mother yelled. "Geez mom you only called about twenty times, you know I would've come at like the twenty second time." Nathan said. "You don't yell at Nina." He said. "Dude I listen." Nina said. "Nina stop it you don't want to get in trouble on your birthday now do you?" he mom asked. "No mom." Nina said. "She never gets punished it's not fair!" Nathan yelled. "Nathan apologize to your mother for yelling at her." Their dad said sternly while coming into the living room. "Sorry mom." "Its okay Nate." Their mom said. "Vamos let's go to Nina's party." He said then they got into the car to leave to Chucky Cheese's. "Mama Papa I've been working on my Spanish!" Nina said. "You have?" Nina's dad said Smiling. "Sí papá he mejorado mi español. Te quiero mucho. y yo también te quiero mamá y Nate." Yes dad I have improved my Spanish. I love you so much. And I love you too Mom and Nate.  "Muy Buena!" Very good He chuckled. "She always gets attention I hate all of you!"  
>Beep Beep. They swerved into a truck…<em>

_A few minutes later... _

_Nina and Nathan's Mom and dad were gone. Not gone as in passed gone as in walked away._

_Flashback over_

"And that's what happened." And she burst out in tears. Her crying broke my heart.

"Let's look for them." I said.

"R-Really?" she asked me her eyes still filled with tears.

"Yeah." We walked back to class. After school we went straight to the dining room with snacks **Non-Toxic** Markers and paper. We got done around supper. Everyone walked into the room after she got done with the last poster.

"Thank you so much Jerome!" she screamed I loved seeing her like this. Then she kissed me it sent chills down my **Spinal cord **I was **Flabbergasted** I kissed back I put all of my passion and love for her into it. Then something happened she stuck her tongue into my mouth and we were having a tongue war.

"Nina what are you doing?" I heard an American accent.

"Nate I'm um m-making posters for mom and dad."

"Yeah they did you know… here." He said sad.

"Wait, what am I saying Nina what the bloody hell were you doing?" did his accent just leave "Nate I'm so sorry, I don't know. We were just kissing." She cried. Without an accent? "Kissing it look like you too were biting each other damn faces off!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry we just got carried away, he was helping me he is the only one who knows the truth damn Nate what a fine fucking time you walked in at?" She yelled while crying I started to walk toward her then Fabian and Nate shot me a glare.

"I don't know what you are glaring at Fabian, You didn't even fucking know that today was the day that she lost her parents? Did you know that Huh Fabian? You don't even care."

"N-no I didn't know"

"Exactly." I said with gritted teeth and Nathan nodded at me with approval.

**_That was it I hope you like it._**


End file.
